He's Good (pt3)
by xXKimiko SakakiXx
Summary: Kise's quite a spoiled little brat. One of the best feelings was to have Aominecchi on high alert, sharp and rigid and vicious like a wolf ready to pounce. All for him. It's sweet, reassuring. It's love in action; Aomine Daiki was a man of little (or crude) words. AoKise. Rated for language and suggested themes.


**7:55PM**

Kise Ryouta's safety was never a joke when it came to the blunette. After a near-death fan mob at Narita Airport, some few death threats from the haters (he was gay and in love for goodness' sakes, he was not out to steal their girlfriends!) and a food poisoning incident by a sous-chef who's apparently _obsessed_ with Aomine_cchi_…

Yeah, the celebrity could understand how his private _specially-personalized_ bodyguard would always get antsy in events like this. And he didn't mind. Kise's quite a spoiled little brat. One of the best feelings was to have Aomine_cchi_ on high alert, sharp and rigid and vicious like a wolf ready to pounce. All for him. It's sweet, reassuring. It's love in action; Aomine Daiki was a man of little (or crude) words.

But Kise Ryouta, world's most wanted celebrity—and bachelor to some because those idiots just couldn't accept his relationship status—wanted, _needed_ his lover right now. Needed to be enclosed by the warm safety of his body, to be shivering under his deep husky voice, to be lifted off in his rich summer musk that is Aomine. The blonde squirmed deeper into his car seat and sighed. _He could at least give me a call…_

A ringtone snapped his reverie and without looking to who it was, Kise answered excitedly.

"Aomine_cchi_?!"

"I advise calmness Ryouta," Kise slumped in disappointment, "straighten. Your followers and I shall see none of this moping."

"Akashi_cchi_…" he whined.

"Your manager must be at wit's end to interrupt my shoji game."

Kise bit his lips and sneaked a glance at his ever nervous manager. No one ever interrupts Akashi.

"I expect proper behaviour the moment you arrive. And your safety assured."

And there went Akashi Seijuro, the Napolean of the group. He was another man of little words, but intelligent ones. Straight to the point but gets the job done.

**7:58PM**

"Ah!" he exclaimed as a mass of people came into view, "we're here!" Meaning he could see Aomine_cchi_.

What he expected was a pair of striking navy eyes when he got out of the limo, not the back of some heavily armed brute pushing into his personal bubble. He pursed his lips together.

"Where is Aomine_cchi_?" His voice was overpowered by the screams of his fans. The Kise Ryouta flashed his signature cheeky smile and the crowd went wild. Might as well satisfy a few girls' fantasies while he waits for his boyfriend. He sneaked off to the side, swatting away the hands of his manager, and started greeting some fans. He was grateful that they were at least respectful of his wishes—being touched and grabbed at was not one of Kise's turn-on points. Only Aomine_cchi_ can do that.

He turned his head for a photo with a girl he laid an innocent kiss on.

"Kise-_sama_!" And he was yanked away, "Boss said for you to go straight into the building."

"And where's he?"

"Please don't worry, boss can handle it."

Kise pressed his eyebrows together in worry—handle what? For Aomine to not be here was unusual. He scanned the area around, even Kuroko_cchi _wasn't around. Kise started towards the grand entrance, not needing the temporary bodyguard's instructions. He knew the protocols when something was wrong.

He looked back to see his manager and the herd of black-suited agents following. He didn't want anyone to be hurt because of him.

**8:15PM**

"May I get in touch with him? Any of them?"

"Boss and Kuroko-_sama_ will be back soon, Kagami -_sama_ is busy with them."

Kise let them lead to the private waiting room. There waiting were a garden of fresh fruits and snacks, but Kise didn't feel like anything right now. He just wanted Aomine_cchi_ and Kuroko_chii_ back safe. Kagami_cchi_ well…he's pretty sure that 181 pounds of power could take care of himself.

**8:22PM**

The stream of commotion outside the doors didn't help Kise calm from his impatience. Snippets from those loud reporters reached his ears and he couldn't help but worry after hearing words like 'trouble', 'suspect' and 'emergency'.

Suddenly an uproar exploded on the other side of the wall and Kise stood from his seat. His pounding heart was banging in his ears, apprehension shook his body.

**8:32PM**

"Fuck off," a muffled growl could be heard. The doors opened and slammed immediately after the owner of that familiar voice entered.

Kise's legs took off on its own. "Aomine_cchi_!" It was good to have those arms around him again.

"Kise," it was good to hear his voice, tired or not. The man nuzzled his nose into the crevice of Aomine's neck. He could feel his boyfriend still tense and learned closer to his body for reassurance.

"Why the fuck, Kise," his boyfriend breathed out, "are you a celebrity."

Sun-coloured eyes blinked in confusion. Was that relevant to whatever happened?

"Because I'm good at what I'm good at and everyone loves me for it."

Aomine chuckled, the vibrations sending chills down Kise's back.

"Ahem."

The couple ignored whatever that was.

"Kise-_kun_, I presume your manager requires your attention."

Kise broke off and followed up with a bear hug to short man, "Kuroko_chii_!" He rubbed his cheeks against the soft blue hair-mass.

"You are crushing me, Kise-_kun_."

His manager had a hard time ripping off the celebrity of Aomine and Kuroko. But it was past show-time and the blonde-haired Adonis needed to make his entrance. After some short questions here and there ("Kise-_san_, how are you feeling after such distressing turn of events?" "What distress? Aomine_cchi_ came saved the day before any of that happened!" "Oi, stop Kise!"), the couple enjoyed a quiet time out in the dark theatre as his new film rolled. He didn't blame Aomine for nodding off to sleep; it had been an exhausting day for him too.

**12:48AM**

It wasn't until past midnight when the two could finally—_truly_—be alone in their top-floor hotel suite. Where they can be as close and intimate as they want, without the stares, without the flashes, without the assassins. Kise had a strong grip on Aomine's tank-top as the opposite swam in the soft curls of the blonde's head. Locked in a heated kiss, the two bodies rocked each other in a slow rhythm, a sensual dance only they knew of.

"Ah-Aomine_cch_-_cchiii_," Kise whimpered desperately.

"Kise, you're tired," the bigger man strained out. It was a long day and they had the whole day tomorrow to themselves.

"No," Kise sobbed, "now, _now_." He grinded his lust into Aomine's and the two stopped for a moment—Aomine to regain himself and Kise from the pleasure. But it was not enough.

"Kise…" Aomine whispered.

"We'll sleep in tomorrow," the blonde persuaded, breathing getting heavier and heavier, "I just…_please_. I need Aomine_cchi_."

That move from Kise when his hands desperately pinched his pink nipples followed by a sloppy kiss snapped the line. Aomine dived in for pleasure and it was ultimate pleasure they both were going to receive tonight.

"_Ah, ah, ah yes Aominecchi!"_

.-.

Teehee, 'cause I believe that Akashi would refer Kise's fan as followers. Wanted to get one of my favourite characters in the story. Akashi is just too Napolean.

Actually don't like how this ended up. Writing was sloppy, I felt there were a lot of OOCs. How is Kise's characterization? I hope I didn't make him sound needy and whiny. That wasn't my intention. I figured if I hadn't seen the love of my life for a whole day, in the hot 20s age, I'd be going crazy as well.

And that scene at the end…don't ask. Never wrote anything sexual in my LIFE so didn't know where THAT came from. Not ready to write an all-out lemon yet so, I guess I'll leave it up to your imagination.

Much thanks to **Aineko-chan**. Without you, I wouldn't have written this for a long time! And thank you to all the reviews from the previous instalments! This is the last part of 'He's Good'. But not the last of AoKise from Kimiko. Have a lot of plot bunnies to write down from my crazy head:)


End file.
